Contos de Fadas Safadas
by Takhesis
Summary: Versão escrachada dos velhos contos de fada com os personagens de Bleach. CUIDADO! Contém situações constrangedoras e altas doses de sacanagem implicita, fora os colóquios de baixo calão. Ah! Um outro aviso: contém YAOI.
1. Hirapunzel

**Notas:**

As idéias mais toscas surgem do nada, e acabam me rendendo ótimos momentos escrevendo!  
Essa é a primeira de uma série de histórias toscas baseadas em contos infantis com os personagens de Bleach.

Nossa primeira história é um AizenxShinji (primeira vez que escrevo algo com eles!), baseada no conto de Rapunzel, aquela donzela presa na torre por uma bruxa.

Uma boa leitura e espero que seja garantia de boas risadas!

Essa história que vou lhes contar aconteceu numa terra muito, muito distante, lá onde vento faz a curva, e onde o Judas perdeu as botas.

Nesse lugar vivia uma bruxa baixinha e invocada chamada Hyori. Apesar de ter uma aparência de pirralha, era pior que o diabo e metia medo em todo mundo. Ela era também muito egoísta e quando tinha uma idéia fixa, ia longe.

A última fixação dela era um jovem de longos cabelos loiros chamado Hirapunzel. O problema era que o rapaz em questão não gostava da fruta, isso era notório pra todo mundo, menos para ela, que passou a segui-lo para onde ele fosse, atrapalhava qualquer paquera dele, sempre aparecendo nos momentos mais cruciais! Trocando em miúdos, a vida de Hirapunzel virou um verdadeiro inferno.

Assim foi, até que num belo dia, Hyori apareceu mesmo na hora em que estava Hirapunzel prestes a ver o cabo do machado do vizinho lenhador fortão e possuído chamado Kensei.

_ Hirapunzel! Pare de ficar essa idiotice de vale-tudo com esse lenhador aí no meio do mato!

_ Porra Hirapunzel! Assim não dá pra fazer nada com essa pentelha na tua cola!

_ N-não Kensei, espera! Eu despacho ela rapidinho...

_ Não! Se existe uma coisa que me irrita, pirralha pentelha é uma!

_ Não, volte! Volte!

Vendo mais um romance ir por água abaixo por causa de Hyori, Hirapunzel resolve tomar satisfações com ela:

_Escuta aqui, Hyori, o que você tem contra mim? Já chega de me seguir!

_Cala essa boca que eu vou falar!_ Hyori dá uma voadora certeira na cara de Hirapunzel._ quero te mostrar a fotomontagem que mandei fazer de nós dois! Ficou linda!

De rebate, Hirapunzel tomou a fotomontagem cafona e rasgou em mil pedacinhos. Depois falou apontando no nariz dela:

_Deixa eu te falar uma coisa, pra ver se você mete isso na sua cabeça oca: da fruta que você gosta, eu como até o caroço, deu pra entender?

_Espera um pouco aí... está querendo me dizer que... você gosta de outros caras?

_Ah! Ate que enfim você entendeu! Agora que você já sabe, toma teu rumo, coisa!

_ Mas de jeito nenhum! Você vai virar homem nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça!

E tirando uam de suas chinelas, começou a espancar o pobre Hirapunzel até não poder mais. Debaixo de porrada mesmo, Hyori levou Hirapunzel pra uma torre bem alta e o trancafiou lá dentro:

_Agora você vai ficar aqui até aprender a ser macho, entendeu?

Pelo jeito, Hirapunzel ficaria trancado lá pelo resto da vida.

A torre não possuía porta nem escada de acesso, sendo o único jeito que se tinha para subir na torre era pelos longos cabelos de Hirapunzel, que os atirava pela janela e a bruxinha subia para visitá-lo e saber se tinha algum progresso com ele. Claro que Hirapunzel detestava , mas não tinha muito o que fazer, afinal era bem melhor isso do que levar chinelada na cara.

_Ei! Vê se me sobe direito!

_Vê se faz um regime!

A vida na torre, como era de se imaginar, era um tédio. Vendo que seu hospede forçado estava entediado , Hyori havia lhe trazido um toca discos, mas em compensação, ela tinha um péssimo gosto musical.

_Que disco você trouxe pra mim hoje?_ perguntava o pobre encarcerado, na esperança de finalmente escutar algo que prestasse.

_Trouxe "Pancadão 2010"!

_O que? Pancadão? E eu lá tenho cara de quem escuta pancadão? Não tem coisa melhor?_ mal terminou de protestar, levou um chutão bem no meio do nariz.

_Não! Mas será que você só sabe reclamar caralho?

O maior inconveniente para Hirapunzel era a falta de uma companhia grande e forte. A abstinência era tanta que ele estava subindo pelas paredes, literalmente.

Um certo dia, estando no auge do desespero, Shinji se pôs na única janela da torre, só pra espiar quem poderia passar naquele fim de mundo.

_ Eu juro que eu vou dar pro primeiro que aparecer aqui! Juro! Se eu não fizer isso, vou enlouquecer!

Ele esperou, esperou, esperou, até que avistou alguém se aproximar. Pela roupa, se tratava de alguém nobre, talvez fosse até um príncipe. Porém, sua aparência não parecia de um príncipe, pelo contrário; tinha uma cara de nerd com o cabelo num corte antiquado, usando uns óculos que já havia saído de moda a muito tempo.

_Poxa vida, logo um nerd? Ai, se não tem tu vai tu mesmo...

Hirapunzel começou a acenar para o príncipe, todo insinuante, com a voz mais doce que pode fazer:

_Iiiiiihhhuuuuuuuuuu... Ei, bonitão, é com você mesmo que eu to falando... Venha cá...

A um primeiro momento, o homem não pensou que fosse com ele, mas como estavam só os dois naquele bosque, resolveu ir de encontro a torre. Sorrindo, o príncipe cumprimentou Hirapunzel cordialmente

_Bom dia amigo! O que faz aí nessa torre tão alta?

_Ahn... O de sempre nessas historias; Uma bruxa invejosa e malvada me prendeu aqui. Você não faz idéia de como isso é chato. Eu sinto tanta falta de alguém pra conversar... Como se chama?

_ Eu sou o príncipe Aizen Sousuke, é um prazer conhece-lo ...

_ Hirapunzel. Meu nome é Hirapunzel... Não gostaria de subir aqui e me fazer um pouco de companhia?

O príncipe pareceu um tanto envergonhado com o pedido; Que bonitinho, ele era tímido,típico de um nerd, pensou Hirapunzel. Isso o deixou bem interessado no cavalheiro lá embaixo da torre.

_Er... eu adoraria muito... Mas pelo que vi aqui não tem porta de entrada, então como eu faço pra chegar até aí?

_Ah! Isso é fácil de se resolver, querido! Eu jogo meus cabelos e você sobe por eles!

E logo em seguida, Hirapunzel jogou as longas madeixas louras para que o príncipe pudesse subir. Chegando lá em cima, Hirapunzel pode ver bem melhor seu visitante. Ele não aparentava ser feio como pensou, era até bonitinho, talvez o que o estragasse fosse os óculos. Ele notou também que o príncipe levava consigo uma sacola, e como era muito curioso, perguntou:

_O que traz nessa sacola?

_ Ah, é que eu passei na loja de discos e comprei alguns. Tem um toca discos em que a gente poderia escutar?

_Tenho sim! Me passe aqui.

Qual não foi a alegria de Hirapunzel quando viu que os discos eram de jazz da melhor qualidade. O cara estava realmente saindo melhor que a encomenda! Hirapunzel então pediu que o príncipe se sentasse e ficasse bem a vontade enquanto escutavam a musica. Sentiu quando Aizen pegou uma mecha de seus cabelos.

_Mas que cabelo lindo você tem...

_Ah , ah, obrigado querido! Mas, eu queria saber uma coisa: Além desses discos, não teria outra coisa que você pudesse me mostrar?

_ Tenho sim... minha espada..._ falou o príncipe tirando os óculos e jogando o cabelo pra trás. Meu Deus! Que mudança um gesto tão simples fez neste homem! Ele estava tão incrivelmente sexy e sedutor , com olhar penetrante e um sorriso no canto da estava encantado, e mais encantado ficou quando viu o tamanho da espada do príncipe Aizen

_ Ai, que espada enorme a sua! Nunca vi uma assim tão grande... Será que eu posso pegar?

_Mas é claro! Venha que eu te mostro como se maneja...

E desde aquele dia, Aizen passou a visitar Hirapunzel com muita frequência . A cada dia, ele ensinava uma coisa nova a Hirapunzel, tudo isso ao embalo de muito jazz:

_ Venha Hirapunzel, que hoje você vai cantar no meu microfone...

O príncipe sempre vinha depois da visita de Hyori, mas um certo dia, ela veio num horário diferente do que ela costumava vir. Como de praxe, Hyori gritou lá de baixo para Hirapunzel jogar seus cabelos pra ela subir.

_ Bom dia Hirapunzel! E então? Como se sente hoje? sente algo diferente?

_ É, agora que você falou eu sinto sim... queria até que me arrumasse uma almofadinha pra eu sentar, porque a minha bunda tá doendo demais ultimamente...

_Como é? Que historia é essa?

_Epa... Veja bem, eu posso me explicar...

_Quer dizer que você arrumou um macho debaixo do nosso teto?

Se existia uma coisa que a bruxa detestava era ser feita de otária. Hyori puxou de uma tesoura e cortou os cabelos de Hirapunzel, porque segundo ela, homem que é homem não anda jogando um cabelo daquele tamanho e logo em seguida o mandou pra bem longe. Depois, voltou a torre, pra dar o flagra no malandro que arrebentou o traseiro de Hirapunzel.

Não demorou muito, e o príncipe passou a chamar por Hirapunzel. Hyori então jogou as madeixas cortadas de Hirapunzel para que ele subisse. Quando já estava quase lá em cima, a bruxa apontou na janela e gritou:

_PERDEU PREYBOY!

Mas antes que ela o fizesse, uma lâmina a corta em duas e com habilidade, Aizen consegue fazer com que metade de Hyori amortecesse sua queda lá embaixo.

_ Fez um bom trabalho Gin, meu fiel carrasco real!

_ Por nada, vossa alteza! O senhor sabe que eu amo meu trabalho! Precisando fatiar mais coisas, é só me chamar!

Aizen passou a procurar Hirapunzel em todos os recantos de seu reino, vindo a encontrá-lo fazendo ponto no bairro da luz vermelha. Quase não o reconheceu no novo visual com o cabelo em corte Chanel,e Hirapunzel teve que fazer a prova dos 69 para ser finalmente reconhecido por Aizen.

Hirapunzel ficou muito feliz em rever o príncipe e sua espada,e juntos rumaram para o palácio. Tudo ia às mil maravilhas, até que um certo dia , Aizen apareceu dizendo que queria experimentar um novo produto lançado no Sex Shop, chamado Hougyouku, em Hirapunzel.

Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que a experiência não foi nada agradável para Hirapunzel...

**FIM (?)**


	2. Renjirella

A segunda e alegre estorinha da vez é com o Renji, encarnando a pobre Cinderella e seu sapatinho de cristal!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era uma vez, um reino muito distante chamado Soul Society. Nesse lugar, vivia um rapaz ruivo chamado Abarai Renji. Desde a mais tenra infância, a vida fudeu o pobre coitado; perdeu a mãe quando era bem pequeno, e o pai inventou de casar com uma viúva que tinha duas filhas, que se chamavam Rangiku e Momo. Pouco tempo depois, era o pai do Renji que batia as botas. A mulher achava que tinha tirado a sorte grande e receber uma gorda herança, mas só que ele deixou foi um monte de dívidas e uma boca a mais pra alimentar, que diga-se de passagem, comia muito.

Sem um tostão furado, todos se mudaram pra uma favela chamada Rukongai. Ela acabou por levar Renji junto, porque mesmo sendo um parasita, era ele quem fazia todas as tarefas da casa, enquanto as duas filhas viviam na gaita, achando que eram a Paris Hilton, com a diferença que elas não tinham um pau pra bater num gato.

O tempo passou, Renji cresceu até ficar do tamanho de um boi ( e com o intelecto quase de um boi também), e a exploração pra seu lado também só crescia; Logo de manhã cedo era importunado pelas três, cada uma com mil tarefas a serem feitas:

_Renji! Já lavou minha roupa? Não se esqueça que as calcinhas é pra lavar a mão, hein?

- Já sei Momo...

_ Renji! Já colocou o lixo pra fora?

-Vou colocar agora, senhora...

_Renji! Vem me depilar!

_Ei, porra! Eu sou só um, Matsumoto!

Além de trabalhar feito um burro de carga, a madrasta não dava alívio pra ele nem hora de comer : o arroz que ele comia era racionado, e ai dele se tentasse pegar a mais. Vez ou outra, ele saia escondido pra tentar afanar algumas galinhas da vizinhança, a mando da madastra, mas aproveitava pra pegar uma pra ele. Assim , Renji levava sua vida de merda no Rukongai, mas como todo pobre fudido que se preza, ele não deixava de imaginar uma vida melhor, com seu próprio puxadinho e um computador com internet pra postar as fotos da farofa do domingo no Orkut.

No outro lado da Soul Society, vivia a família real, os Kuchiki, cujo patriarca, o rei avô, estava muito preocupado com seu neto e seu único herdeiro, o príncipe Kuchiki Byakuya. Tudo o que o velho rei queria era que Byakuya assumisse de vez o trono para que ele pudesse curtir sua aposentadoria bem longe daquela corte cheia de puxa saco e gente falsa, nas Bahamas de preferência.

O problema era que ele não queria se casar novamente. Isso, o príncipe já foi casado, que para desgosto de avô, foi com uma pobretona, em retorno de uma viagem a Las Vegas numa capelinha vagabunda com direito a um cover do Elvis. O velho pagou uma nota preta aos tablóides e revistas de fofocas para que esse escândalo nunca chegasse ao conhecimento dos súditos. Pouco tempo depois ela morreu de alguma doença infecciosa que ela devia ter pegado lá de onde veio, afinal, essa gente faz coleção de doenças,muitas delas ainda desconhecidas pela ciência, deixando seu neto decepcionado da vida, sem ânimo pra arrumar outra pessoa.

Assim foi até que a paciência do rei se esgotou:

- Meu caro neto, eu o chamei para lhe dar um ultimato: ou você arruma uma noiva decente agora ou vai estar deserdado do trono.

- Pode fazer isso se quiser, depois da morte da Hisana, não vejo mais nenhum sentido na vida...

- Byakuya, pelo amor de Deus, ainda com essa história? Os rumores sobre você só crescem! Já não me bastam os desgostos que seu pai me deu?

- Eu não tive culpa se ele fugiu com aquele negão...

- Não me lembre disso! Onde está meu remédio pra pressão? - depois de tomar o remédio e se recompor, o velho rei voltou-se para o neto - Muito bem! Sendo assim, além de ser deserdado, vou cortar todos os seus privilégios de príncipe,sua mesada, e também seu curso de caligrafia!

- O curso de caligrafia também? Mas...

- Sem mais! Ou arruma uma mulher ou pode dar adeus a seu curso!

Depois dessa ameaça, Byakuya não teve outra escolha a não ser acatar a vontade de seu avô. Como sabia que seu neto era muito enjoado e cheio de frescuras, o rei resolveu que daria um baile convidando as moças do reino que tivessem nomes conhecidos na sociedade, assim ficaria mais fácil de escolher uma noiva que o agradasse. Sendo assim, providenciou para que tudo fosse a contento.

Poucos dias depois, um mensageiro chegou até a casa onde vivia Renji com a madrasta e suas filhas. Como Renji estava varrendo o pátio, foi o primeiro que recebeu a correspondência .

- Opa! Carta. A gente não costuma receber correspondência ; Será que é cobrança?

- Me dá isso aqui!_ apareceu uma de suas "irmãs", a Rangiku, e tomou-lhe o envelope das mãos.

- Caramba! Isso é da família real! Mãe! Momo! Vem ver isso aqui!

Logo as duas vieram até o pátio. A madrasta pegou o envelope, abriu e leu conteúdo:

_" O príncipe Kuchiki convida as filhas da ilustre família Abarai para um baile que será realizado no próximo fim de semana. No referido evento, o príncipe escolherá sua futura esposa. Observação: requeremos exames médicos atestando que não são portadoras de nenhuma doença infectocontagiosa e que sejam virgens."

- Epa! Virgem? Ai, meu Deus , qual é o número daquele cirurgião plástico? - saiu Rangiku apressada pra procurar a lista telefônica.

- Sabem o que isso significa? Que vamos sair da merda!- a madrasta exclamou vibrando de alegria - É claro que ele vai escolher uma de minhas filhinhas lindas! Quem não sem encantaria por elas?

-Ah, mamãe , que alegria! Hummm, Será que ele gosta de touquinhas rendadas para o cabelo?

- É nada! Ele gosta é de muito "conteúdo" - falou Rangiku ajeitando o busto tamanho maxi GG.

- Melhor ainda que vai ter festa, e toda festa tem rango de graça! - falou Renji animado por ver a oportunidade de forrar o estomâgo sem pagar ou roubar.

- E por acaso alguém falou que você ia também? - repreendeu a madastra.

- Mas eu pensei que...

Dessa vez foi Momo e Rangiku que tomaram a frente na reprimenda:

-Será que você ouviu bem? Ele convidou as FILHAS pro baile.

- A não ser que você esteja disposto a mudar de sexo, não é?

- Ah Rangiku chan, se bem que nem adianta muito esse daí mudar de sexo, com essa cara de macaco que ele tem...

- É mesmo Momo chan. O príncipe é o maior gostoso e muito macho, imagina se ele ia querer uma coisa feia feito o Renji, ahaahahah!

- É? Pois vocês podem pegar esse príncipe aí e enfiar!

- Mas é exatamente isso que a gente vai fazer! Ahahaahahahahah !

- Já chega meninas! Vamos tratar de sair pra comprar alguma coisa pra vocês usarem no baile.

As três saíram para a rua, provavelmente indo atrás da costureira do bairro, que cobrava baratinho, além de fazer a promoção do tipo "Leve três e pague dois". Quanto ao Renji, só restava resmungar e praguejar palavras de baixo que não são adequadas a este horário;

- É né? Bando de mal agradecidas, tão é pegando carona no meu nome pra ir filar a bóia do baile!

Os dias passaram bem rápido, e o tão esperado baile chegou. Todas as três saíram bem animadinhas, já fazendo planos quando chegassem a fazer parte da família real:

-Olha só Momo chan, dependendo com quem ele se case, a outra vira amante, daí todo mundo sai no lucro!

- Eu bem que podia tentar agarrar o rei. Ele é viúvo não é?

- Ai Mami, você é tão esperta!

- A gente vai se dar muito bem!

Antes de partir a madrasta virou-se para Renji e falou com menosprezo:

- Ah! Vigie bem a casa, e ai de você se estiver faltando qualquer coisa Renji!

- Hunf! Até parece que aqui tem o que roubar... – resmungou Renji

- O que é que você falou aí?

- Não liga pra esse macacão Mami, anda, a gente vai se atrasar!

Logo as três partiram, deixando o Renji sozinho e morto de vontade de ir ao baile e provar daquelas comidas que só os ricos comem. Mas do jeito que a madrasta e suas filhas eram, não iam trazer nem um croquete sequer pra o coitado.

Quando estava perdido nesses pensamentos, eis que Renji escuta uma explosão em frente da casa. Ele saiu correndo pra ver o que era. O ruivo encontrou no quintal de sua casa um sujeitinho de loiros cabelos que não vêem pente há semanas, com um chapéu esquisito e segurando uma bengala,todo chamuscado. Não deu outra: o ruivo pegou de um porrete e já se preparou pra descer o sarrafo no invasor:

- EI! Espere! É assim que você recebe seu padrinho mágico? Com o pau na mão?

- Padrinho mágico? E ladrão mudou de nome agora é? Toma !

Como num passe de mágica, o estranho fez com que o porrete desaparece das mãos de Renji. Dessa vez muito assustado, ele tratou de correr pra dentro de casa, trancando a porta.

- Vá embora, seu macumbeiro! Vem não, que eu tenho o corpo fechado!

- O negócio é o seguinte Renji: estou aqui pra te ajudar a se dar bem na vida. E também ninguém no Sindicato das Fadas quis pegar teu caso,e como eu sou da parte da assistência social, sempre sobra pra mim essas bombas e...

- Como é que é?

_Nada não! Mas, vamos agora providenciar sua condução. Será que você não podia me arrumar uma abóbora ou coisa parecida?

Renji saiu pra procurar pela cozinha, sendo que a única coisa que encontrou foi um abacaxi. Urahara concordou dizendo que ficaria uma combinação perfeita com o cabelo espetado do Renji. Então, os dois foram pro lado de fora, e com proferindo palavras estranhas, tocou a fruta com a bengala e a transformou numa carruagem. Tá certo que parecia mais um carro alegórico, mas pelo menos era motorizada.

-Tem certeza de que você não é macumbeiro?

- Já falei que não! Agora venha cá que vou cuidar de seu visual...

Urahara fez uma expressão sacana e Renji não gostou nada, nada. Pensou em correr, mas o seu padrinho mágico conseguiu alcançá-lo e fazer a transformação, dando-lhe uma bengalada,(Não queira nem saber onde!). Pronto! Renji estava trajando um elegante...

- VESTIDO PORRA?

- Ô anta, esqueceu que só mulher pode entrar? E além do mais você ficou uma gracinha de azul... e também tem sapatinhos de cristal! Vai arrasar no baile, mona!

- Escuta, você não fez nada aqui em baixo não, fez?_ Renji já começou a levantar o vestido preocupado com a possibilidade daquele maluco ter feito algo a seu único patrimônio.

- Não, nem se preocupe, essa área aí quem cuida é o Mayuri... agora, que você já está todo montado, pega tua condução e vai causar no baile! Ah! Tome aqui o seu convite VIP! E também seus exames negativos para doenças e atestado de virgindade!

Sem mais se demorar, Renji pega o convite e entra na carruagem, e Urahara faz suas últimas recomendações:

- Como estamos no plano promocional, a cobertura do serviço é grátis até a meia noite! Caso não queira pagar um extra, é bom voltar correndo, hein?

- Ah, pode deixar... Valeu mesmo , seu macumbeiro!

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU MACUMBEIRO, CARALHO! - protestou o loiro antes de sumir numa explosão de fumaça.

Renji partiu então para o palácio dos Kuchiki. Assim que entrou, chamou a atenção de todos no recinto, afinal, uma "mulher "de 1,88 não era uma coisa lá muito comum de se encontrar. Mas o ruivo não estava nem ai, tudo o que ele queria era comer, e partiu diretinho para mesa dos quitutes.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do enorme salão, o príncipe Byakuya estava com sua costumeira cara de nojo do mundo. Ele até tentou se esforçar em procurar por alguém, mas a primeira coisa que aconteceu foram duas malucas começarem uma baixaria pra ver quem dançava primeiro com ele, nem mesmo a mãe sendo o bastante para conte-las, sendo preciso chamar a segurança.

Foi então andando até a mesa onde se encontrava também Renji. O ruivo nem percebeu quando o belo príncipe se aproximou. Byakuya ficou uns instantes a observá-lo, sem saber que ela era na verdade ele . Era tão... exótica! Tão diferente de tudo o que ele já tinha visto em sua vida sem graça de principezinho. Pra falar a verdade, Byakuya no fundo tinha um fraco por gente pobre e favelada, com seus primitivos modos de vida. Renji fez um sanduíche daqueles de salsichão e salame e enfiou a metade na boca, fazendo Byakuya ficar vermelho da cor de um tomate (ele é príncipe, mas não é santo, tá?). Ao perceber que estava sendo observado e dar de cara com o príncipe, julgou que ele fosse um dos garçons da festa, já que perspicácia nunca foi o forte de Renji. Foi então que falou de boca cheia:

- Ei, garçom, será que tem como você arrumar uma marmita pra eu levar esses "cocrete" pra casa?

- O correto é croquetes, e eu não sou garçom.

- É! Foi isso que eu disse e... não é garçom não? Então você é segurança? Eu tenho convite VIP, meu filho, nem adianta querer me expulsar daqui! Ei, o que aquilo ali? Opa!"Xalxixão"!

O ruivo saiu correndo para a bandeja dos salgados com recheio de salsicha, pegou e meteu na boca sem cerimônia, outra vez. Byakuya só ficou olhando. Uma ruiva voraz, pensou.

- Deixe pra lá... Escute, não gostaria de me dar a honra dessa dança, senhorita?

- Senhorita? Ah, sim! Senhorita... er... ta bom, já que pediu com tanta educação, então vamos!

Foi então que os dois começaram a dançar uma valsa. Renji, no entanto, nunca havia dançado valsa na vida. Isso o príncipe descobriu pela pior maneira possível, depois de levar um monte de pisões dos "delicados" pés de sua acompanhante. Agradecendo mentalmente aos céus quando a música terminou, se recompôs do ataque massivo e numa reverência cavalheiresca estendeu o braço para Renji:

- Pode me acompanhar até os jardins do palácio? Aqui está muito agitado e gostaria de estar alguns momentos a sós.

Renji riu cheio de malicia. Ele já conhecia muito bem esse discurso; Ele próprio já tinah usado muito dessa conversinha fiada. Como havia ido muito com a cara de Byakuya, aceitou a proposta, e saiu de braço dado com ele, pra espanto geral do restante dos convidados. Ao chegarem no imenso jardim, o príncipe puxou conversa:

- Você ainda não me disse seu nome...

- Ah! É Renji!

- Renji?

- Er... Renji...Renjirella! Você não me deixou terminar... - consertou Renji, afinal seu disfarce não podia ser descoberto.

- Ah, Renjirella... bonito nome. Mas, gostaria de saber mais sobre você. O que mais gosta de fazer, Renjirella?

Renji parou um instante, olhou pro príncipe bem no olho e deu aquele sorriso sacana:

_Eu te mostro agora!_ Renji agarrou então o príncipe, que ficou completamente atarantado com a reação da suposta donzela. Quando notou, já estava rolando no chão de mármore com o enorme ruivo.

Começaram então aquela agarração louca, e quando já estavam chegando na parte do "mão naquilo e aquilo na mão" , do alto de umas torres do palácio, o relógio começou a tocar as doze badaladas. Lembrando -se da recomendação do seu padrinho mágico Urahara, Renji se levantou e saiu correndo , sem dar explicação nenhuma ao príncipe, que surpreso indagou para onde estava indo, no melhor da festa:

_ Foi mal mesmo, mas eu tenho que ir embora! Qualquer dia a gente se topa por aí!

Correu para as escadarias e na pressa deixou pra trás um de seus sapatos de cristal. O príncipe, ao ver que a dama misteriosa havia sumido,suspirou de descepção, mas encontrou o sapato que poderia levá-lo a ela, e logo seu coração se encheu de esperança.

Apesar de toda a pressa, o encanto se dissipou no meio do caminho, e Renji teve que voltar a pé mesmo pra casa, antes que sua madrasta chegasse. E sem nenhuma marmita da festa, o que era pior.

Na manhã seguinte, o príncipe reuniu seu avô juntamente com alguns súditos, para dar um importante comunicado:

- Reuni todos aqui para que saibam que já escolhi minha futura esposa...

Todos ficaram muito felizes, especialmente o Rei que via sua sonhada aposentadoria cada vez mais perto. Só estranharam o fato de que a pretendente calçava número 44...

Foi então que começou uma busca alucinada pela dona do encantador "sapatinho". Muitas donzelas vieram ao palácio no intuito de provarem o calçado, naquela de que "se colar, colou" sem no entanto conseguir a façanha do sapato servir. Já quase esvaído de esperança, o príncipe pensou numa última cartada: mandar revisarem novamente a lista das convidadas. Depois disso, descobriram que ainda faltava apenas uma família: a do nosso querido e lascado Renji.

Com a esperança renovada, Byakuya então saiu acompanhado de seu séquito real, até chegarem a favelinha do Rugonkai . A primeira coisa que pensaram foi em proteger suas carteiras. Depois de rodarem meio perdidos por aquelas ruelas, finalmente chegaram ao endereço.

Qual não foi a surpresa da madrasta e de suas filhas ao verem a comitiva real em frente a sua casa! Tentaram parecer o mais aristocráticas possível, não conseguindo claro. Ao saberem o porquê da vinda do príncipe, tiveram que se segurar pra não cair na histeria. Rapidamente, elas se prontificaram em receber o príncipe e sua comitiva e as garotas se preparam rapidinho pra calçar o sapato de cristal, felizes da vida;

- Deixa eu ir primeiro! – Matsumoto se ajeita e senta-se na cadeira, estendendo o pé para provar o sapato, mas como não era de surpreender o sapato era muito grande para seu pezinho.

-Muito antes você tivesse o pé grande no lugar desse peitão! Não serviu de nada!

- Ah, Mami... - saiu Matsumoto choramingando.

Momo também teve logo a iniciativa de se sentar e mostrar o pezinho pequenino, mas foi completamente ignorada pelo príncipe, e saiu num chororô pra os fundos da casa. Num suspiro de enfado e chateação por ter perdido seu precioso tempo, Byakuya se dirigiu a dona da casa e perguntou-lhe:

- Minha senhora, não tem mais ninguém nessa casa que possa experimentar esse sapato?

- Infelizmente não Vossa Alteza ...

- Bem, tem o Renji, ele tá até lá em cima, consertando o telhado, mas esse daí nem conta... Ai!

- Cala a boca, Matsumoto! Quer que a gente passe vergonha com o Renji, é? – a Madrasta dá uma cotovelada na sua filha, que gemeu, protestando com a dor.

Sem querer mais perder tempo com aquele bando de malucas, o Príncipe já estava indo embora junto com sua comitiva, quando ouviram um estrondo e parte do teto cair; Era justamente o Renji que desabou do alto do telhado, vindo parar em cima de um pobre funcionário real, que segurava o sapato de cristal. Vendo tamanha cena surreal, Byakuya reconheceu aquele cabelo cor de fogo debaixo de toda poeira e fuligem que cobria Renji.

Com um gesto galante, o príncipe se abaixa, pega o sapato que estava nas mãos de seu servo, e coloca no pé do ruivo. E para a surpresa de todos naquela casa, o sapato coube perfeitamente no pé do Renji. Logo depois, uma nuvem de fumaça cobriu o enorme ruivo e o deixou exatamente como na noite do baile, para irritação de Renji, porque afinal aquela roupa apertava e dava uma coceira desgraçada!

- Finalmente, minha busca terminou! – falou com Byakuya com grande satisfação.

- Olha, o segurança da festa veio me ver...

- Eu não sou segurança!

- ...É da equipe da limpeza?

- Eu sou o Príncipe! - falou o moreno entre dentes , depois pigarreou e continuou- Renjirella, procurei por você por todos os recantos do reino, e agora que nos reencontramos, eu lhe faço essa proposta: aceita se casar comigo?

- Pra morar naquele castelo cercado das "mordomia"? OPA! Aceito na hora! - apressadamente , Renji carrega Byakuya nos braços e sai da casa, sem se importar com as lamúrias de sua madrasta e irmãs.

Resumindo o final de nossa historia, os dois se casaram com toda a pompa e circunstância, Byakuya assumiu as rédeas do governo e seu avô finalmente foi descansar em alguma praia paradisíaca. O único probleminha , aliás problemão, aconteceu na lua de mel, já que a "noiva" tinha um "elemento surpresa", que Byakuya até aquele momento ignorou :

- V-você é homem?

- E você já viu alguma mulher calçar número tamanho 44? Agora venha cá, meu príncipe, vamos continuar de onde a gente parou...

Mas, mesmo com esse (enorme) empecilho, ambos viveram felizes para sempre, tirando a parte dos inúmeros pedidos de pensão vindo das aderentes do Renji. Mas isso daí é outra história.

**FIM**


End file.
